Dead inside
by Derpimelt1000
Summary: Walking dead Oc fic, submit your ocs anytime! (not sure if title is already taken, sorry for so much reading!) (Rated T, zambambos.) Also literally any time, please, lol, It's still going on submit your ocs! Edit: Combined with Story: Beautiful summers wi
1. Chapter 1

THE WALKING DEAD, EPISODE 1, OC FIC.

I will write it. You give me a rough description and I will write it, I realize many people have done this,

But this is going to be amazing, I can feel it. I will be posting this separate to my other story, they will take place around the same time and the same place and if voted we will interact with the other group.

If voted "Kate,Leon, and Summer" will appear somewhere.

Appear season 1, optional

Appear season 2, optional

Appear season 3, optional

Appear season 4, optional

Appear season 5, optional

You must choose those. Unless Season 6 is confirmed.

Die season 1, optional

Die season 2, optional

Die season 3, optional

Die season 4, optional

Die season 5, optional

You must choose those. Unless Season 6 is confirmed.

However, Season 7,8,9, etc, will be choices in future times. (If they happen.)

Also, You must die at one point.

Demonstration of new skills:

She looked down to see the multiple zombies clawin' their way to failure. About seven of them. The familiar faces that Natti saw daily, now bloody, harmful and flesh feasting. The monsters that the group knew as their home town, dead and trying to eat them. The metal ladder creaked once again worsening her worry. Nathan had now reached the top of the dark stained, red-ish brick building. She could feel already the dustiness of the scraped and scarred, empty, dirty, stiff surface. Natti grasped the tall building and pulled the woman up with her. The building was as, or even worse, than she had imagined. It was harsh against the bottom of her shoes and dirt still had made contact. Her socks were dripping with sweat from running around a lot. Natti's shorts were tight making her cringe a little while releasing the pressure of the chubby woman. As if she was going to be punched in the face. She breathed heavily, Nathan breathed heavily, Kim breathed heavily. Natti swiftly put her hands through her hair.

This is just a paragraph of my story on wattpad, "Theres a zombie on the roof season 1" By Derpimelt2, however it is not posted yet.

Yes you can join at any point but you can't join at a point that is done, so, yeah.

This is just a thing to enjoy and it will start around the next weekend.

* * *

Character sheet:

Physical appearance: (Eye color, hair color, etc)

Starter clothes:(Dress, pants, shirt, etc)

Characteristics:

Age:

Race:

Gender:

Personal stuff (& things):

Story: (summary of things and stuff that happened before season 1)

Family members: (If any, please no main cast, hard to write that)

Preferred weapon:

Weight: (Skinny, skinnier, skinniest, Chubby, Fat(no hate for dem chubbies), Heavy, Buff, Body builder, OMFG)

Height:

* * *

Yay! So lol.


	2. Alexandria McCain

_**lol, So, yes you only have to have a char sheet. I will release all character stories as I get them, so yeah. (unless it becomes overwhelming.)**_

_**Oh! And when you want to die. In like which season. All characters will die. This story will continue after the Tv Show, but you can send multiple characters.**_

* * *

''Alex!'' She just kept walking. Hearing the muffled screams of her father. ''I'm so sorry!'' She had to keep walking, this wasn't up for debate. Hearing the boots and shoes and sneakers chase after her, slow and steady. Alex needed to keep going. _They are bitten, they are dead._ Her eyes felt as if they were literally crying a river, yet only letting out one tear. Shakily her feet came to a halt. Alex was standing there, now sobbing. The screams had stopped, they must be turning right fucking now. She was safe, but they weren't. ''I'm so sorry.'' Alex took a short look. _Some tough chick, huh?_ She looked down at her bloody hands that dripped to the concrete floor that laid under her. Her feet soaking wet even behind her boots. The goose bumps on her arms and feet she had gained from the cold had worsen over her tears. Her tears felt like blood. They always did. She sniffled towards the direction one more time.

Alex looked up. The short, small... thing, had made it's way towards her. The belt around her waist tightened, as if it was telling her to die. Her mind was exploding. She couldn't move. It was like she was paralyzed. It's little face was just so small. Innocent. She just sobbed. Her legs were shaking intensely, She couldn't handle it. She backed up against the tree, falling to her knees. ''I'm so fucking sorry.'' She had finally found the strength to even pick up her pistol. She aimed carefully, looking down the sight. She took a deep breath before seeing that the group heard her cries. Alex wiped her tears once before only letting out her heavy breathing. She took a hard breath and pulled the trigger, regaining her posture, and standing up. She took a moment, just to stare down at the small child that must've died around yesterday. The dark red bullet hole was lodged into her skull. Alex finally stopped sobbing, and ran into the forest behind her. Just running. Away from her city. Away From her home.

_She needed to go to Atlanta._

* * *

**_Short, yes, but this is just just a small story to when she decided to go to Atlanta. This is probs gonna be the most emotional scene for Alexandria McCain._**

**_The story will start on next sunday, or when I think I have enough characters to start._**


	3. Riley Talon

_**Yup. Forgot to read chapter 2 comments xD. Also, there is no date. This story will end when I have no more unique characters or when all of you get bored. So, yeah.**_

* * *

Krystal. He needed to get to her. She must have been gone for a while. Riley needed to warn her. He struggled quietly, before realizing he had his knife. The tape restricted his mouth, and the ties were as tough as him. If not stronger. He needed to escape. Riley started to mutter to himself. Now he was panicking. Now his life depended on it. He looked around the dark room. Roger was probably panicking too. Riley felt a gun press to his head. Rage. One word. Only the women were being spared.

Fuck.

Not even the children were being spared. Riley needed to go. He found a something wrong with their 'perfect' tie. He was a bit of a tie man, His father forced them with knowledge when he was young. He snapped. He was cold now. Just then 'n there. The cold metal pressing up towards his head. He looked around the room. Riley felt the gun descend away from him. He heard giggles and he heard screams. Riley was sure he wasn't the only one in this room. He made sure no one was watching him, he felt the ties tighten as Riley tried to untie it, eventually he got the harsh rope off his hands. He looked over to Roger then over behind him. They nodded to each other. Riley had to be quick. This had to work. It was going to be good again. They were gonna kill these fuckers. He ripped the tape from his mouth, and ran towards Roger, then Kaitlem, Kate, and Natasha.

* * *

**_Was this too short? :3_**


	4. Katie Jones

Anna sat quietly upon the table. Katie knew her the most and was sure she didn't want to blurt. Brianna was just a small girl and hasn't talked since they met her. Angelina, Katie's mother, was politely... Stuffing her face.

Brian was searching the house over and over. Keeping track of his weapons, their weapons. Katie was just sitting quietly, preferring to keep silence against the walkers. Morales was sitting next to Miranda, Eliza was sitting next to Morales, Louis was sitting next to Eliza. It seemed Katie was the only one bothered by the silence. It wasn't normal for her. Still, she was happy they finally found any food at all. Katie backed up in he chair, correcting her posture. She stood up from her chair, and quietly pushed it into the dark wood table. The small woman picked up the empty plate. The silence continued. She looked at the family before leaving out to the room she claimed. Katie wandered up the stairs lazily. The stairs were quite dirty, Katie enjoyed walking up them as much as she liked walkers. Katie walked across the hall way. She opened the white door to see the room she and her boyfriend shared.

It was obviously a child's room, as it was filled with a pink bed spread and the patterns on the wall. When they got there they saw two children. One was older and had beautiful red hair, and the other brown hair. They died about a month after they got there. Sisters, they were nice, until they were torn apart. Katie sat quietly staring at the room. It would be lonely again. She would be alone. Katie didn't want to be alone. She silently stared emotionless at the dresser that sat across from the bed. The torn apart desktop. The rotten floor. It was sad. She knew that she would never see him again. Derrick was gone. With those little girls. He chose Ryan and his group over her. Katie was sad, for a minute. Just a minute. Then, she stood up again. Katie opened the dresser, to see it empty. She took the shirt that he had lent her, and ripped it in two. She saw the the fabric strip clean over itself. She didn't want to go after him. She just wanted to sit there and kill anything that bothered her, It was strange. Wasn't normal at all.

She felt mean.


	5. Lilly Brown

She looked down at the knife, It was bloody at the end. Her hands were shaking. "No!" She whisper-yelled. She dropped the knife and looked at the blood that stained her gloves. She was panicking. Lilly was panicking. She was crying. Lilly Sat next to the bleeding man. "No.. No I'm sorry! I could handle it! Look at me! Keep your eyes open!" She pleaded and begged to her dying boyfriend, next to the dead shopkeeper. Her head dropped waiting for him to say something, anything. If he was dying now, she needed to say her goodbyes. Her voice was shaky and her pitch was high. Lilly Held him by the head. "Why did you do it? You didn't need to! I could do it by myself!" Her tears hurt her new cut. "Jason! Jason!" Lilly was crying when she was holding on to him, causing him to be a little shaky too. He didn't reply. Causing her tears to fall faster. Lilly tried to keep her tears in, but looking at the bleeding body she was holding, It was...

Strange.

Lilly now held him close to her chest, now fearing for her life. What was she gonna do without Jason? Her world was falling apart. She looked at him seeing his eyes now closed. She knew what she needed to do, _but could she do it?_ She looked at her gun across the floor. Then Lilly looked at the door. She dropped Jason back onto the floor. Lilly cried and cried, It wasn't helping. Lilly stood up again, walking down the pharmacy. She bent over to the pistol, but fell down when she tried. The pistol was cold. So cold, Lilly shivered. She looked over to the two dead men, crying, but not shaking. Lilly touched the door knob to the glass door. Instead, she punched it, her fists full of glass. She saw it break and fall to the ground, crying she opened the other door. She didn't know what to do, or where to go, Lilly just wanted to end it, But no, she needed to be strong. Jason would want her to be strong. Taking one last glance at the dying men. Lilly walked, across the yard, the parking lot and the forest, yet her tears weren't even dry yet. She travelled through mountains and mountains, yet she rejected all.

She just wasn't the same.


	6. Uhmm, Sam I guess

Sam ran across the muddy forest floor. The fallen trees were He needed to catch up to that Little girl. She wasn't safe. She was alone too, which made him even more nervous. He saw her silhouette again. She was really fast, too. Sam was breathing heavily and tension rising. He slipped on a branch right when he was catching up to her. He likely sprained his ankle and hit his head. He reached after her, hoping she would finally stand down. She looked down at him. She was wearing some pink leggings and a blue jacket. She didn't run anymore. "Are you.. okay?" She said quietly. Sam could barely hear her voice, as she was almost silent. She had brown hair and beautifully hazel eyes. Her face was fine, her eyes were huge. She was fairly attractive. The girl was thinner than her Jacket made her look.

"What?" Sam smirked as he realized she was going to stay. The small girl smiled as well, knowing he was well enough to talk. She Held out her small hand to him, He just stared at it for a moment, before letting her help him up. Sam looked down at his foot, It wasn't that hurt, most likely just a cut. "Did you hurt you're leg badly?" She said in a timid, gentle voice. Sam shook his head. "I'm..." She looked down, and with a pause. "Brianna." She smiled as she announced her name. Brianna. Sam liked that. "Sam." Sam smiled to her as they both processed the each other. Brianna seemed quiet, always so quiet. They stood awkwardly, for a moment.

* * *

**_Just something for you to enjoy while I write the chapter._**


	7. Chapter 1, Live ( You can still Submit)

Sam ran across the muddy forest floor. The fallen trees were a danger to him and the girl. He needed to catch up to that Little girl. She wasn't safe. She was alone too, which made him even more nervous. He saw her silhouette again. She was really fast, too. Sam was breathing heavily and tension rising. He slipped on a branch right when he was catching up to her. He likely sprained his ankle and hit his head. He reached after her, hoping she would finally stand down. She looked down at him. She was wearing some pink leggings and a blue jacket. She didn't run anymore. "Are you.. okay?" She said quietly. Sam could barely hear her voice, as she was almost silent. She had brown hair and beautifully hazel eyes. Her face was fine, her eyes were huge. She was fairly attractive. The girl was thinner than her Jacket made her look.

"What?" Sam smirked as he realized she was going to stay. The small girl smiled as well, knowing he was well enough to talk. She Held out her small hand to him, He just stared at it for a moment, before letting her help him up. Sam looked down at his foot, It wasn't that hurt, most likely just a cut. "Did you hurt you're leg badly?" She said in a timid, gentle voice. Sam shook his head. "I'm..." She looked down, and with a pause. "Brianna." She smiled as she announced her name. Brianna. Sam liked that. "Sam." Sam smiled to her as they both processed the each other. Brianna seemed quiet, always so quiet. They stood awkwardly, for a moment.

"I like your jacket."

"I like yours."

Sam looked at the small girl. She looked defenceless. She had a tiny shard of glass in her hand, and her hair pinned up. Brianna realized what he was looking like and then looked back at him, Then her smile dropped. Brianna looked at the top of his head. "You're bleeding." She said, in a clear innocent voice. "How bad is it?" Sam felt his head now, Blood flowing down slowly. "Not that bad." She smiled again. Giggling. It was quite infectious from Sam's point of view.

* * *

She was surprised that this little boy was so nice to her. Brianna hadn't met a nice boy since Duane. He was cute too. Sam was kinda adorable to her, she was going through her boyfriend phase, Brianna stood next to the boy. She needed to say her name now, so they could connect. Just by his face she kinda had a crush on him. He was pretty handsome. "I'm..." She wondered if she should use her real name. Brianna was normal. Not a special name, but she decided to go with it. "Brianna." Finally she said it, she hoped he didn't think any less of her from the pause. "Sam." He smiled as well. She had never met anyone named Sam. Now she needed to trap him in a dating compliment so she blurt out "I like your jacket." She said quietly at the small boy.

"I like yours." He replied, Brianna bit her lip. She didn't realize she was wearing one. She saw how he was curious about her shard of glass, as she needed to change the subject. She looked around for anything to use as anything. She saw a small gash at the top of his head. "You're bleeding." Brianna said louder than her usual hushed voice. "How bad is it?" He was feeling around it, which made her giggle. "Not that bad." Sam giggled too. Giggle sandwich. Perfect.

"We should, uhm.." Sam started, nervously. "Go somewhere else. Are you alone?" Sam smiled to Brianna, ending the countless giggles. Brianna frowned again and nodded her head. "They died a long time ago." The mood was now down to blue. She wondered if she should have told him. He seemed trustworthy. Sam looked up suddenly startling Brianna and causing her look up as well. A tree was falling, and It was scary. "We should go now." Brianna squeaked before walking back. "Wait." Sam looked towards her as if she was crazy. "The fire!" Brianna's eyes were wide when she screamed. Running back. Sam stood gawking at the tree. Then seeing light up into flames. Brianna looked back to see that the boy was standing silently. "We have to go!" Sam was now running for his life. "Come on!" She looked around knowing it would attract more than walkers. "We have to go!" Brianna had ran up ahead, and she couldn't see him that well. She looked behind himself to see the tree was now engulfed in flames. "Wait up!" Sam's voice seemed so far away. Like she was a thousand miles away. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"We have to go!" She repeated. Screaming her head off, Brianna was really scared. She had never been so scared. She didn't like being scared, of all things. It wasn't normal for her. She grabbed The edge of a huge fallen tree, seeing that oh-so-familiar black hair making her smile. "Sam!" Her frown returned as she saw the trees burning down behind him. She thought for a moment. They had only just met. She nodded to herself and started sprinting without him. Brianna didn't feel right, but she needed to focus on her own safety. Brianna needed to stay alive. She didn't want to die. She couldn't be much younger than Sam, but, Frankly she didn't care.

Brianna needed to stay alive for all the people she had lost. Irelyn, Becky, Joshua, Kobe all of her class.

She couldn't die now. So she just ran, ran across the mud and dirt in her DC's. She just needed to run. She tripped over a twig and she thought that was it. Brianna Screamed once more before getting up again. She saw the entrance to the forest and she just needed to run up the hill. Just a few more steps, and she wouldn't have to deal with it. The guilt would hurt more than burns.

* * *

**_I plan to make this longer, But I should of started it when I got 1 submit,_**


	8. Pre-chapter Madness: Chapter 2

"Lilly!" Lilly was gone now. It was no point yelling. Alex fell down, exhausted. "Lilly!" She repeated. Her knees were bloody, and sweat fell down her forehead. "Lilly!" Alex screamed, again. She now never heard the sobbing of the insecure girl. Alex was laying on the ground. Lilly was not here anymore. Lilly just... left. Alex never meant to hurt anyone. Lilly, she shouldn't have told her. This was how she imagined it would be like. Her bag laid next to her. Alex stood up, continuing to chase after the distressed woman.

Her sneakers were dirty as always, yet them being big did not help her. She dropped to the ground again. Alex might have had enough time if she would've just shut up about her past and everything she's done.

Lilly ran across the forest, hearing Alex scream out her name every single second. She just wanted to get away. She felt like a rebellious teen though she was older than the woman. She was acting like a fucking baby, but the rush. The rush was amazing. She would escape. Be gone. Never going back, and it was perfect.

_Just perfect._

Lilly was feeling perfect now, The tears stained, yet her smile remained. It was amazing. Lilly was amazing. Her legs kept going. Going and going. Running. She didn't need them, she never needed them. The tears were gone now.

* * *

_Brianna sat quietly on the couch flipping through the Channels. "Hey! Clean your room by the time I get back, okay?" I watched as she shot me a reluctant glare, becoming tense at the situation. My little girl caught me in a trap of my mind. She was so young and wasn't like the kids in my time. She was stubborn and always wanted to chase after boys. It was strange, I hadn't understood. Brianna was a sweet girl, yet again very stubborn. "Fine." He said reluctantly._

_I turned around leaving my small blue house. The door handle twisted easier than normal as I walked past my white coloured door. In my nice ballet flats I walked down the stairs feeling the leather strap on my shoulder. My purse was quite small, I definitely needed a new one. I bet I could barely fit my keys in there. The very harsh steps were nothing like the old place. They were warm, these were cold. They were old dusty and well-kept, these were clean and rough. I strolled through my driveway looking at my phone. Playing apps and such. I opened the door to my car. _

_I miss her now._

* * *

She didn't know why she remembered these things, Memories didn't mean much. Especially for her. Brianna just sat quietly ignoring the situation. Thinking about the old times. It was best for her to ignore and just read her mother's diary. Brianna remembered that last moment, the last one she shared with her mother. Seeing it written in words.

It still worried her.

* * *

Katie ran across the open field smiling to her heart's content. He saw her. She saw him. "Derick!" She screamed and yelled. "Derick!" Yelling and screaming She ran into his open arms. _I found him. I finally found him. I've searched and searched, I've found him. _ Lizzie narrated to herself what she thought the two were thinking. She knew the moment was beautiful.

Lizzie smiled lightly at the reunion.

_Lizzie lost her mom._

_Lizzie lost her father._

_Lizzie lost her sister._

_Lizzie lost herself._

She thought about what those people always thought of her. It wasn't the same. In a way she missed the taunting, but she wasn't smiling only for them. She knew that they were different, and no one could blame her. Lizzie knew that was in the past, and they turned. It was good. She was alive, and they were different. Her teacher can't give her detention. Her teacher turned. Lizzie knew that she was happy now.

_No._

She couldn't think of it that way. Daddy hates it when she thinks like that. Mika does too.

* * *

This, okay guys, edit, uhmm, Merging stories, so yeah. Just wanted to get out a short thing, these will be called Pre-chapter madness and each will have about 700 words. I mean like, Kate, Leon all them will appear and we will see their pov sometimes.


	9. Chapter 2, Real

**_Just wanted to apologize If the new chapter isn't up by sunday. So here it goes. btws YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT!_**

* * *

_Chapter 2, real. _

_Season 4, episode 14. (TV show timeline.)_

* * *

She needed to get out, tell Tyreese, Carol and Derick. She wanted to cry, but she needed to be strong like Lizzie was. Mika stood on the table as Kate opened the door and walked out. She looked on the window sill. Opening the hitchy-thingy, she let her foot hit the shelf. She held the edge as hard as she could, and pulled herself up. Mika needed to go fast. Lizzie was crazy. She understood that. Carol could save her. Tyreese could help Lizzie. Derick could be with Kate again.

Mika couldn't be afraid. She needed to be strong. She jumped down on the ground.

"Carol!" She wailed, bravely running towards the two. Her arms flailing, flagging the three down. Mika felt she was a slug, running with all her might. Mika screamed at the top of her lungs. Her throat was burning, feeling like she was going to lose her voice at any moment. Finally she had gotten somewhere, just a little more. She yelled Carol's name again. "Come on!" Finally they moved towards her. "Lizzie is crazy! She's gonna-" Mika got cut off by her own gasp, as she turned around to see Lizzie standing on the hill. Mika screamed and hid behind Carol. Carol and Tyreese stood, but Derick ran forward. She could see the smile on Lizzie's face and a dot of blood on her cheek. Finally, Mika had the courage to run forward as well. Running up the hill, Mika had goose bumps and she was scared. She had to be scared. How couldn't she be at least afraid?

Mika was afraid. She had a right to be scared.

Mika was paranoid of what everything could mean. _Did Lizzie kill Kate? Did she change her mind?_

_Was this the end for her sister?_

_Would she lose her too?_

Shocked, Mika kept her eyes at Lizzie. Tears began to flow. "Lizzie!"

_"It's gonna be okay. You need to run. You need to run as far and as fast as you can. You need to get to Tyreese, Carol and Derick. Mika I know she's your sister but I heard she needs to turn someone. I'm gonna convince her to get me. She's not gonna stop. You go, now, promise me you'll go. I'm not gonna make this, It's you or me and I've lived my life, this is real Mika. This is **Real.**" Mika nodded, and ran back towards the table._

They got there, it was terrible. The bleeding body, Kate just laid there. Mika started crying with tears, basically running down her cheeks. Kate was gone. Kate was gone, just like that. Mika hoped she was up there with Summer. Carol looked around at the situation cautiously. Mika didn't just lose Kate, she lost her sister. They were gonna kill her. Lizzie had a gun too, most of them were gonna die. She knew it. They were all gonna die. Lizzie was crazy. She wasn't Lizzie anymore, she was just another dead body. She was like Patrick once he turned. Nothing but difference.

_Lizzie lost herself._

"Don't worry, she'll come back." Lizzie grinned.

"I didn't hurt her brain."

* * *

Riley kept going. He needed to find them. He would have seen their corpses, they had to be alive. All of them.

The bus went this way, he was almost there. Beth was on the bus. She had to be on the bus. Beth was just perfect. She wasn't far. He would find them. It would be good. He froze in his place, seeing it not to far. He wouldn't be alone, they were probably there.

Glenn, Taylor, Maggie, Judith, Mandy,

Beth.

Riley sprinted to the bus, seeing it just made him happy. He finally saw, the bodies. There was bodies everywhere. His smiled dropped into a frown.

_They were dead_

_They were dead_

_They were dead_

A sentence that repeated in his head, scared him. He kept moving his legs, seeing that they were just dead walkers. He put his hand over his eyes and shifted it into a Shane-head-rub. All the people on the bus were dead. They were too young, all of them. Even Hershel. Nobody deserved to die like this. He walked over to a smashed skull over by the bus. It's left side was covered in blood and it had familiar blue hair and a large body.

_Taylor._

_Taylor was dead._

Riley sighed to himself. Taylor wasn't a bad person, but she had her moments. Taylor always shut herself out. Leaving it to herself to just sit down and die. He didn't care much for her, but this was a sad moment. He just needed to go on. Beth couldn't be dead, couldn't she? Even if she was, he needed closure. Knowing that she was dead, and not relying on bullshit hope.

He would know about bullshit hope.

He looked around a little, seeing no one he knew that well. Beth wasn't there, at least.

_Who did this? _Someone had to come here for this mess, but he knew damn well that the Governor couldn't do it. So who killed them? Who released them from being.. a.. walker? Did that mean what he thought it meant?

* * *

_I didn't know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it._

_I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it._

Johanna kept hearing those words in her mind. "Maggie... I'm scared." She spat out, Johanna didn't really want an answer, but she did want to know if Beth was dead. "Is Beth dead?" Beth was like, a second sister. Even if she was her step sister. It didn't matter anyways. Maggie gave Johanna a look as if she was on fire. Like... the farm. "Oh sweetie, she's uh.." Maggie looked Sasha, with a terrified yet sad face. She shook her head quietly. Johanna thought she would be sad. She should have been sad. She didn't want to be different. She was 11 now, and she should have been sad. "She might be." That surprised her, that Maggie still had hope.

Jojo wanted to be sad.

Johanna's eyes could have poured. She was so young. It wasn't good enough. She ignored it. "How do you think the baby is?" She questioned. Johanna thought, as Daryl called her, 'Little ass kicker', was good. Even if it killed Lori. She believed it was Lori. Like, Lori was the baby. She came back. Johanna couldn't help but smile. She thought Judith was with Beth. It was beautiful. Life was beautiful. She felt like Irelyn, with all that sentimental stuff. She kinda missed Irelyn. It was sad. Irelyn always tried to be nice. She drew better than anyone. She missed Brianna too. Brianna always tried to get a boyfriend. Asking for Johanna to hook her up. It was silly. Johanna sat quietly. She missed the prison. She missed the farm. It was sad.

Johanna was worried. Now Taylor was dead and they all had little hope for Glenn. Johanna didn't want Glenn to be alive. She didn't like it, how Maggie and Glenn were together. She wanted her sister to just stop dating guys she just met. Maybe Glenn killed Karen and David. She would've waited longer.

_Glenn was probably dead anyways._

Johanna shook those thoughts out of her head.

She couldn't control who her sister dated, and she just should've never bothered. It was pointless. Glenn wasn't like a serial goat rapist, just because she didn't have time to know him. Johanna just thought like that all the time. Mean. She didn't want to be mean. She needed to be like.. Irelyn. She wanted to be like Irelyn. She may have had the looks, but she just wanted to live a different life. Start it over, knowing this was coming.

* * *

_Pre-season 4_

Sam sighed. He missed Brianna. He hasn't seen her, in like forever. He knew she was dead, but he'd like to see her. He never knew how much she made in impact on him. She was always so sweet. He missed her a lot. Had it really been a year? He looked down at her grave. He knew it was hers. Right next to Andrea's. She didn't need to go, did she? Why did she just run off? It was terrible. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize Patrick had made his way over. Sam looked over to him, across his shoulder.

_"_I'm sure she's _happy."_

"Yeah." Sam quietly replied.

Then he was off again. Sam didn't know Patrick that well, but he knew he was at least a nice guy.

Sam put his hands in his pockets and walked off back to the prison. The graves were really sad. He didn't know practically anyone there, but he knew they were dead.

The prison was old and dusty, yet comforting to see. It was nice to finally get back there. It was.

* * *

_"Johanna is gonna come back! There is no use for this." "I need to get her!" She was yelling. I hadn't seen her like that. She was mad. When was she ever mad?_

_Brianna was mad. Hmph. I guess she was just really confident in my sis. I honestly wouldn't understand. I just hope daddy didn't hear it, he would have a heart attack. She just... it was strange. I didn't wanna hear it, but ended up in the middle of it. Heres that sad part, I didn't even cry._

_"Carl, you have your dad. I need her. I need to get her. She's like my second sister. I need to get her. I should be sad. If she's dead. I should be sad._

_Carl, Sam, all of you, just please. I need to find her._

_I need to-"_

_Then she was dead. I didn't even expect it. A bite on her neck. She was just a child. Sam ended up shooting her. Poor thing. Okay, I might of cried a little. Just a little. I just... Anyways. We were surprised that she was the first death since Andrea. So now we're back to 0 days without an accident._

_Zack was here. Tellin' me how much he loved me. I love him back, I just dunno what daddy would've done. Jimmy was the only one I ever dated since this happened, and look were he is. Daddy don't like me getting close to anyone._

_Wow. Has it really been a day? A long one, that's for sure. Everyone's getting all depressed about what happened to (Scratched out)_

_I wonder if Glenn and Maggie'll have a big wedding. We have the supplies too. It'd be cute. When Johanna comes back she will love it._

Beth hated looking at that old thing. All her hopes and dreams were faded, so why not burn it? What, like Johanna's?

She looked towards the entrance, seeing the familar grey and white beard and that small ponytail. He sat next to her on the bed. ''I thought I'd check up on ya.''

''I thought 'bout Kitty today. Jimmy, Patrica, Shawn. All them. Even Johanna." Beth whispered, looking at the ground.

''They're all dead daddy, aren't they?" Beth spat the words out like they were burning her mouth. Hershel could easily see that she needed to cry.

Hershel frowned. He could see how his daughter was loosing faith in Jojo. Then cut off by a sudden gun shot.

They ran across the prison finally seeing something they couldn't believe.

Zack had killed a walker. His hands and jacket were covered in blood. His signature Jacket had a scratch on it, Beth ran to him immediately. She needed to make sure he was okay. She didn't want to loose him, but she honestly wouldn't care if she did. She didn't cry anymore. That was it. She wasn't gonna loose her second boyfriend. The shocked expression on her face was telling just that.

"Wait!" He yelled, Beth just kept running.

* * *

**_Short again, I know. Mkay sorry._**


	10. NEXT TIME ON DEAD INSIDE

_**yolo joke chapter**_

**NEXT TIME ON DEAD INSIDE**

**A SIDE OF A CERTAIN STORY**

**THAT... everyone has seen before...**

**THATS SO UNBELIEVABLY GENERIC**

_Maggie gon smack a bitch_

_And kill a redneck_

**IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY**

**DEAD INSIDE: THE COMEDY CHAPTER #1**


	11. Ma'am I do suck Chapter 3, Joke chapter

_**joke chapter**_

* * *

Johanna looked up at the man, He looked down at her with a flat face. He laughed at her. His mustache was grey and so was his long hair.

_"Little girl, little girl, Don't lie to me. Tell me where did you sleep last night?"_

_"In the pines, in the pines Where the sun never shines We shiver the whole night through."_ Johanna didn't want to die, so she gave him an honest answer.

_"My daddy was a veterinarian. Killed a mile and a half from here. His head was.._ chopped off."

"It was actually pretty sad."

* * *

_"You're near the fence with your husband, He's upset. Your goin' off on something that he said. It's because you just want a break."_

_"I'm in the cell block, You normally come back mad"_

_"He just doesn't understand. He doesn't believe you."_

_"But you saw him, oh you saw it"_

_"You saw what happened, he doesn't know."_

_"But sis, he doesn't know, don't blame him he didn't see it, I think that you are, going kinda insane"_

_"If only I could convince them that you are not lying, tell them off and finally you will see~"_

_"I'm on your side~"_

"Beth what are you doing?" Maggie suddenly walked in.

"Nothin', why?" Beth answered, startled by the sudden appearance of her sister. She must have wandered in on her singing to herself.

* * *

_"You, with your guns like words_

_that just deafen and blind that you still seem to use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again _

_Got me feeling useless again_

_You with your tank, don't know that we have Daryl._  
_Michonne leaves the fans with foreshadow,_  
_Carl can fight better than you._

_You can't take the prison till the 3rd time._  
_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday this will be over_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is dead_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so the fans won't diss me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is dead_  
_You're a generic antagonist with an eyepatch._

* * *

_**OKAY ENOUGH SINGING**_

_**SHUT UP BETH**_

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" Carl shook his father out of the chair.

"Dad come here!"

Rick stood up looking around, Carl sat in the chair.

"What?!" Rick almost yelled. He had panic in his face.

"I wanted to sit there." Carl smiled.

* * *

"They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out...

They're screwing with the wrong people."

"Wait" Maggie started...

"Where's Beth?" Maggie was genuinely concerned for her sister. Johanna stood next to her. Her green eyes were full of fear, as she saw the shameful look of Daryl?  
"She's dead?" Johanna suspected. It was kinda sad how that was the first thing she thought. Daryl just shook his head.

"She left.. I don't know where-" It was quick. Nobody expected it. Except everyone who read that last message.

Maggie had smacked a bitch.

She looked like she was gonna kill that redneck.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Who wants another short chapter? mkay dun kill meh**

**Yeah, more like 3,000 words. Next chapter I will work my butt off.**


	12. Chapter 4, Pre-chapter Madness

_Andrea was dead. She was dead for a long time. Dead to me. Daddy doesn't know. He thinks she didn't know what she was in. Maggie doesn't know. She thinks she was just trying to survive._

_I wouldn't think like that. She should have come back. She was just stupid. The governor is stupid. Andrea was stupid. They were stupid. I just don't believe anymore. She gave up. She stayed there even through the war. She choose them over us. _

_Anyways, we have all these new people. A lot of them are really young. I have my eye on this new guy, **Zack. **He got that little bit in his eye that I saw from Jimmy. _

_Jimmy._

_It was hard not to think about Jimmy. It was a shame._

_Zack was really nice. He tries to act tough, but I know he is just trying to impress me. I like that._


	13. Chapter 4

Pre-season 1

Riley didn't like Krystal going out there, She was only young. 15 isn't old enough to ram through those things. Walkers could be hard to kill. What could she do? She was just a little girl. 15 years old. These people were going crazy.

He just wanted her safe. Krystal was just so young and innocent in a way that Riley couldn't explain or process, she just was too young. Roger could handle himself. He wanted to go after them, but he couldn't save her if he was dead. Riley wouldn't last on his own. So he just stayed put.

Like fucking always.

Riley sat near his own fire. Near his own tent. Near his own tree.

He just didn't interact that much. Everyone knew what he was feeling. Or they thought they did. Hate, regret, distrust. They weren't right. He just needed to protect his siblings. He always needed to.

He didn't want to be off away, alone. He just needed to... think. He was quiet. Most of the time.

Nobody understood him. Or his sister. Or his brother. They didn't know what hit them since it happened.

Riley looked at the bright flames as they burned through the chunks of dry wood. The red and orange flickering blaze. Riley was surprised they could even find dry wood and extra, there was a lot of rain this year.

He even tried to stop thinking about it, trying to know that she was going to be fine. She was going to be fine. She had to be fine.

* * *

Krystal smiled at the fact that she had left on a supply run. Her first run! Even better, no annoying older brothers making her stay in that stupid camp! It was so cool! The leaves and the trees and the perfect green grass. It made everything seem so realistic. Like this thing never happened. She was so excited.

No one knew though. She had that straight face, like she didn't want to be there. Hoping they wouldn't see her as a child.

Krystal liked the little pack on her back and the silly way she wore her hair. She didn't want to be a child, though. Not anymore.

Everyone seemed so serious, and she wanted to be serious too. Noone took her serious. Even when her father died! She was so glad to finally help, and be special towards anyone except Riley and Roger and Jayden.

* * *

He hated her being out there.

She loved being out there.

* * *

Brianna seemed to briefly smile that they saved most people in the class. They had to wait for the parents. They were lucky they didn't end up like 4-5. Mrs. Glebova folded her hands across her lap. She was sitting down quietly on her chair. Mr. Sum's messy desk with scattered papers laid silently on her desk. Mrs. Glebova looked towards the clock, before switching towards the children and the clock. Her expression was in a deep thought, as far as Brianna could tell.

"... we have go now." Mrs. Glebova said quietly, no whispered. Brianna thought it must have been terrible to be a sub today. Especially one that didn't speak English as her primary language. Brianna snapped out of it, and processed what she said.

Would they go home now? Were they going to go and fight tho-

Brianna's thoughts were cut off of the sudden screams of the town people. More of them were dying. Lizzie looked frightened. Even more frightened than she's ever looked. Mrs. Glebrov, having noticed, looked in her purse. She seemed to see nothing of use. Brianna now knew what she meant and her eyes widened. "We're going too...?" Brianna started, in her innocent voice. Mrs. Glebrov nodded, with a expressionless face. She had focused so much. The sound of the clanking and rattles from taking down the pole that put up the window, Mrs. Glebrov still seemed to gracefully do it, in almost silence.

She handed it to Johanna and asked everyone else to look for weapons, before finding one of her own. Everyone only got one weapon, but Brianna enjoyed that. Lizzie had a pocket knife and a knife she had for cutting her lunch, she thought she didn't really need that pocket knife and ended up giving it to Reggie.

The sudden suspense of opening the purple door, that they could clearly see dark blood and guts scattered on the floor. It was a moment before, Brianna barfed. The pool of vomit, seemed to mimic the pool of blood. Johanna pat the back of Brianna's back, Irelyn seemed unfazed. Brianna assumed Irelyn was just... she always saw that kind of stuff. She loved aliens, so, Gamer's dream.

Mark seemed to eager for the wooden door to open, to bash some 'grumps' as the boys would call it. Mrs. Glebrov took a final breath, before touching the tip of the doorknob.

Sliding it slightly, she slowly and carefully opened the door.

All of the kids were worried. Scared.

The steps were... slow... and unsettling.

Every step was... little and crowded...

All the children were silent.

Mrs. Glebrov, who was seemingly calm, was just walking. The children however, just kept walking slowly and panicking.

Each step, still taking a slow pace, made everyone sweat. Even Lizzie.

Yet finally, they made it to the stairs. The lights had started flashing, and the children were... terrified.

The lights were flashing, they were taking their sweet time,

And everything... just happend so fast.

* * *

Season 1, episode 4

Victoria ran across the streets, hearing the slashing of Michonne's sword. She felt strange. Running back. She even started to cry. She heard Andre's cries but just kept running. Victoria was growing cold, in this world she wouldn't turn back. Michonne should have told her. Michonne knew what she went through, she knew how much she hated liars. Just.. Liars in general. She would just fade. Victoria knew that she would fade. The world would turn into grey and she'd just... Have a knife to her neck. She felt as if the sharpest razor blades were lodged into her skull. Her head as if it was torn into two. Like it was ripped straight off of her body. Falling on the concrete. Victoria could feel her bloody arms being severed too. One of her legs. Victoria limping for her life. Crawling on the ground, bleeding, dying, screaming, in pain. Like her demise. Her watery tears like the scars on her knees. Her eyes, her eyes they hurt too. All the blood. Everywhere. Her guts torn and severed. Her intestine dug out of my body like a grave.

Yet that was just her.

Sewing back her confidence, she wiped a tear and kept running in the cold. She wanted to run. She needed to run. Michonne wasn't a friend anymore. She was just a walker. A Daniel.

_Daniel lied to us. All of us! Kelly! That bastard fucked everyone here I bet! I admit it! He is just ignoring the fact! This isn't a fucking..._

She felt Michonne slapped her in the face. She knew she didn't, but she just turned back to her imagination. The walkers were dead and André laid in his stroller. Her hands and sword were covered in blood. Michonne shook her head, Victoria knew what it meant. She wasn't even gonna try. She was going to run away? Victoria kept thinking to herself. What if she was just being childish? She looked down at her feet. Her boots, with a fuckin' _"Australian kangaroo" _as those racist fucks would call it, were now dirty. It seemed as if she had stepped on that corpse they found earlier. The boots were practically soaked in blood, so she took them off. It was simple.

She was now a baby in socks. So she ran, by instinct. Of course she would fucking run. Her legs kept moving, she wasn't even trying. Victoria ran into forest, just running. Nothing to follow. Nothing to chase. No goals. No place to go,

Victoria was lost.

She realized now, that it wouldn't blow over for... a long time... It was so early. She could find an entirely new group. Yeah. She didn't need those fucking... fucks? Victoria could survive on her own! She could! Victoria always could! Power raised in her stomach! She didn't need anyone! She wasn't Daniel's bitch, she wasn't Michonne's fucking 'mate' Kelly's 'b-fucking-ff'

Running through the forest, she just needed to stop n' breathe.

She was still crying, even when she wasn't sad. Victoria felt the happy tears down her cheek as she panted out of breath.

Victoria dropped to her knees, with a quick glance back.

_Oh shit._

Victoria was far away. She couldn't see even the edge of the sidewalk or that silly street light. Those stupid abandoned cars, _' oh lets go and check every fucking car that _**ever**_ exists cause that is a good idea we will not get attacked by zombies oh' _Because that group was stupid. Michonne was probably the only one with her mind in place, yet she was too stupid to leave that fucking drug attic.

Victoria heard something behind her, or rather someone.

* * *

She took a moment, just to stare down at the small child that must've died around yesterday. The dark red bullet hole was lodged into her skull. Alex finally stopped sobbing, and ran into the forest behind her. Just running. Away from her city. Away From her home.

_She needed to go to Atlanta._

Alexandria heard something. A slight weep from deep in the forest, yet a laugh combined. Alex was confused and taken away by the sob, similar to her own. Yet that over-whelming sense of creepy laughter.

"Strike me down now, bitches. Once I finally got fuckin' 'way."Her voice echoed in the trees. A woman with messy, wet red hair and an Australian accent. Her hair was probably covered in grease and wet from sweat. She wore only socks, that were ultimately covered in dark sweat, grass and leaves. and a dark blue shirt. Her jeans were demolished, ripped and dirty. Yet her gloves seemed pure.

"I left... nothing left... I don't care!"

* * *

Season 4, episode 14

Kate knew the decision that she had made was going to end her life. She touched door nob, and seemed to be scared of opening it. Hearing Mika drop to the ground, She opened it quick. Lizzie had her fist raised in a knocking motion, like she was about to come out anyways. Kate attempted to smile, but failed. She was sure-as-hell Lizzie couldn't be convinced. Kate looked down at her feet, wiping away a small tear.

Lizzie's smiled dropped.

"Did you get in a fight with Mika?" Lizzie's bright (insane) smile had turned into a frown. Kate knew what had to happen and that they were gonna kill her.

"No. Lizzie, I know you need someone to turn."

Kate covered her face with her hands. Kate smiled briefly, looking at the shiny, golden ring that rested on her finger.

" Yeah, I'll do it. Just a.. minute." Kate looked up, sadly. Taking the note Leon gave her. She smiled at the small message, wanting to cry. Everything coming back to her.

_"Mom! Leon ish being mean!"_

_"First day at middle-school right?"_

_"Mom I'll never love again!"_

_"Leon, I love you."_

_"I'll see you in 4 years, I guess."_

_"I'd love to marry you."_

_"I do."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"I'll name her Summer."_

_"She's turning ten."_

_"Mom! Mom no! Mom come on!"_

_"What are those things?!"_

_"Leon! Please not you!"_

_"Summer!"_

_"Dale!"_

_"Andrea!"_

_"No!"_

_"It's gonna be okay. You need to run. You need to run as far and as fast as you can. You need to get to Tyreese, Carol and Derick. Mika I know she's your sister but I heard she needs to turn someone. I'm gonna convince her to get me. She's not gonna stop. You go, now, promise me you'll go. I'm not gonna make this, It's you or me and I've lived my life, this is real Mika. This is _**_Real._**_"_

"Okay, okay." She said to Lizzie, smiling. Crying, looking at the page. Seeing the beautiful familiar writing.

"Give this to... Carol, Derick and Tyreese." Tears ran down her neck, hearing a small squeak as the knife dug into her stomach. Feeling a sensation of pain. It was nice to know... it was over. Lizzie just kept stabbing. It wasn't that bad. She wasn't going to... need to care.

She didn't have to worry about feeling pain for other human beings or hearing cries. Kate didn't have to deal with shit. That kind of shit where those things were on her fucking ass all the fucking time. Those sons of bitches that ate her best friend, her daughter, her husband, her mother, her fucking neighborhood! She could just fucking die!

Kate could be happy in fucking peace.

* * *

Pre-season 1

Zoey never saw anything like this. It was so Cold. Then again, she never experienced much cold. Zoey knew she would grow up in it too. Zoey missed Erica. She missed Cashe. Mark. Everyone in Erica's and her own class. She was cold. It was strange. Mrs. Living teacher person said that they should go to Atlanti-or-something. She thought that was crazy. Zoey just knew she didn't really want to go there.

She also knew noone cared. Honestly anyone who said they cared about her opinion, was just lying.

It was kinda embarrassing, even. She knew she didn't have even try to know they wouldn't listen. Zoey just thought it seemed... suspicious. She didn't trust anything or anyone except Mika. Mika was helping her through this and was always nice to her. Mika was only a year older than her anyways, and they were in the same school. On the bright side, they had enough food for the future, year or so.

It wouldn't really last though, Zoey was an eater, to say the least. Once they found Erica and Lizzie it would be good enough though. Zoey would have to have like 1 meal per day, so that was bad.

* * *

Pre-season 1

The lights were flashing, they were taking their sweet time,

And everything... just happend so fast.

The flickering lights, made Rebecca jump. The quick fall seemed to shock everyone except Lizzie and Mark. Mark stared at it with his ghoulish expression, Lizzie had no expression at all. Rebecca slipped on her own toes. She fell straight down, and hit her head on the dark glossy floor. Rebecca screamed, attracting everything. Everyone gasped as if she died there and then. Irelyn attempted to pick her up from her position. No luck. Anyone could see that rare panic and anxiety coming from Irelyn, and it just felt odd. Irelyn started yelling, and of course it didn't help. Then there was that terrible familiar blood liquid poured out of the back of her head. Creating a tiny, pool of crimson.

She just kept squirming, and crying. Her tearful eyes running down the side of her face, and the alarming sense of death. The smell of despair. The situation was horrible and scarring for the children. wound on her tiny head was probably ...

_life threatening. _As Johanna thought, She just kept yelling towards her. Johanna just started sobbing violently. The two were the best-est of friends. Rebecca cried and screamed "No!" Rebecca's head wasn't getting any better.

"Becky!"

It was happening, so so fast. The girls were screaming, Rebecca was crying, the boys were fighting the things. Lizzie snapped out of it, and shoved the bloody knife straight through a head of one of those friggin' things. Lizzie didn't really care about anyone, and wasn't affected by her surroundings.

Irelyn started crying. She was trying to help her up, but Rebecca wasn't having it. Irelyn kept grabbing her hands only to be rejected. Probably the loudest and longest session of crying ever. Irelyn kept stuttering, and Brianna started fending off the grumps too. Irelyn was clearly emotional, to the point where she just stood in shock. Blood was everywhere and it seemed like no one was coming out unharmed.

Mentally or physically. Especially Rebecca, She was going to die in all of this chaos. Everyone knew it, yet they chose to ignore it, they chose to pretend it was going to be fine. It was never fine.

Suddenly, blood was not only spewing out of Rebecca's head. A shriek in fear let out probably letting the entire school know they were there, seemed to scare everyone. The scream was terrifying. As if Irelyn had died then and there. Irelyn fell to the ground with her ankle bleeding, as those familiar Blonde bangs eating away at her left leg.

It was Jasmine.

_"Do you like new clothes?" Jasmine spoke out, her voice voluminous and clear, her speech was on again. She always had that same bright smile._

_Irelyn listened carefully as Jasmine spoke._

_"No!" Cashe suddenly ran across the hallway with that stupid smirk. Then he was gone again. Yet the three giggled, nonetheless. Even Brianna._

Irelyn recognized the face, covered in blood. She was there. Irelyn couldn't hit her with the ruler. She just let it happen.

* * *

**_Will you settle for 3,000 words all the time? I got this done easy and I would like your imput. Plus, earlier than Sunday!_**

**_Also share your opinion about this chapter, Please leave all the reviews and favorite and follow and ERMAGERD MAKE ME POPULAR, jk_**

**_kkthxbai_**

**_Uhmm... no chapter next week, need time to go around and stuff and thangs._**


	14. Pre-chapter Madness: Chapter 5

Pre-season 3

She just stared at the woman. Her own mother. Mika was crying, crying for Mommy and Daddy. Lizzie thought it was stupid. Mark had known that they were just different. He had seen it himself. Mark was turned with the rest of the class, so she wasn't mad. Mika knew it too, Lizzie didn't understand why she was so emotional right now. "We killed her Lizzie... we killed her!" Mika screamed, it startled Lizzie. Mika had fear in her eyes, like she had done something wrong. Lizzie was confused by that. So confused. Yet Mika started to scream. A high pitch was sent through the forest, as Mika seemed to send a message for miles. Mika was freaking out to the point where she was literally shaking Lizzie. The blood that had made it's way across her hands, spread onto Lizzie's marked shoulders.

"We killed her!"


	15. Chapter 5, you can still submit

Pre-season 2

Riley kept running, it was all he could do. At least now. "Krystal!" He repeated, calling out the familiar name. Running far away from what used to be their home. He needed to find her. "Krystal!" His throat throbbing, even he could cry now. Riley shuddered, smelling the revolting smell of... a dead body. It didn't help it was his own brother. He now realized he had come to a halt, Breathing heavily to avoid tears. To tell the truth, on the inside his weep never ended.

Feeling a short teen come to his mental rescue, he was with Krystal again. She hugged him, with a tiny sob that shifted into a wail. She must have seen it and heard his yelling. The sorrow and revulsion that had hit the two, had made them sick with dried tears and fresh tears. Riley took a grip of her small hand that seemed drenched in the pairs tears, and pulled it further away.

They were running for a while, and stopped grieving over Roger's death. Stopping in her tracks, Krystal had seemed to pause. She kept her stare set on the taller man, "Riley."

"Riley!" The 16-year-old looked back at her, realizing that it was important. Krystal looked down at the tree he had crossed. It was unstable, but she was on it now. It was going to fall, unless she went back. The ravine was too big though. If she tried to go anywhere but back, she would easily die. Riley waved his bloodied hands around in a fit of frustration and panic. Krystal let the dragged out silence unfold as she took a deep breath, only panicking silently.

"Riley, I have to go... back. I'll get our supplies from camp, and..." She gulped, in her mature words, looking like she was going to cry.

"I'll meet you in.. Georgia! King County, where Uncle Eric went, It's gonna be hard to take but, we can find others! Come on! We can go!"

Riley looked at her with a sad face, when the small moans peered out from the darkened forest, shadowed by the moonlight. Riley started shaking his head, yelling. It honestly It wasn't helping. Krystal nodded to herself, "See you in Georgia." She said lightly, the tears running down her face, as she dashed past the cannibal freaks. The small girl managing to dodge the claws and teeth of the wretched beasts. Krystal seemed to manage herself fairly well, despite her age.

* * *

Season 2 Finale

Death was ensured for Katie, as Kate thought. If she didn't get it off, move right, or do nothing, she would easily be a victim of the fowl beast. Kate was helping, right? She had to be helping. Trying to pull it off, but she wasn't that strong. She could try, at least. She could do her best. Kate edged her perfectly cut nails into the back of the clothing as the monster go up. Katie ran immediately, abandoning the older woman. Kate didn't mind though, She could easily take care of some random

**_Leon?!_**

Kate tended to just stare... The face... It was him. Kate lunged at him, pushing him away. He snarled at the woman, but Kate just continued to stare. Her brown eyes met his blueish white... more like holes, of eyes. It seemed he could... Snap out of it. Maybe he was just bitten. Maybe he was okay. Kate walked towards the staggering monster that used to be her husband.

_"We should... go home. With Nan. Make sure she is okay. Do you like that Summer?" Summer seemed to nod silently, and shyly. Strangely, it wasn't like her. Though for the past days, she was like that. With all that was going on, Summer was probably not going to change again._

Kate knew it wasn't him, she continued to walk forward with his old axe. Breathing in, looking straight at his mangled face burned with fire and torn by claws of the dead. She raised the weapon, with hesitation. The tears on her face stained her cheeks, finding a way to still feel as if she wasn't crying. She watched as his arms flailed down, in such a sudden way

When she lodged an axe into his nose.

The blood fell down from the tip of his nose and the side of her swollen, deformed cheek, piercing through only the tiniest of flesh. It still managed to get it to fall. She took it out with a quick tear, knocking it down across his left eye. Kate rammed it further, making it unbelievable, that this was once a human eye. Completely tearing through the darkened, dehydrated skin making just a crimson socket, pausing to ram it down just once more, in a fit of rage.

* * *

Pre-season 3

"We killed her!" Mika yelled.

Lizzie covered her mouth with the side of her bloodied hand, making her voice escape so silently. "Mika she's going to be fine!" Mika waved her hands around nervously. "Mark was wrong! They were wrong! They're just dead!" Mika cried out with expression, Quickly running her hands through her messy hair. Mika looked over to Lizzie with teary eyes, shaking her head. Mika darted for the knife the two had killed their own mother with, about to aim towards her sister. Mika stared at the knife for a moment, most likely pondering. She looked at Lizzie, who had seemed to fall.

"Mika! Don't hit my head! I want to be with mom!" Lizzie grinned, before clawing at her sister's lower thigh, making her drop to the building's rusty ground. Mika charged her knife into Lizzie's arm, clawing her down so she would let go. Instead of the 8-year-old running away, she stood in horror at Lizzie's pain. The wound bled so much, and it was easy to leave her, but instead, she dipped down, taking up the knife. Mika leaned down, bawling her eyes out.

"Not the head!" Lizzie laughed frantically. Mika aimed the knife, once again. This time straight for the melon.

"Mika?" A familiar voice called out, finding it's way through the shadows. Mika turned around looking at the man, cautiously. A distant figure started to clear, as she gulped. This was not a good time to reunite with anyone.

"De...Derick?

* * *

**_Krystal is actually 13, so uhmm..._**

**_Mika and Lizzie are actually in a building, too.. so yeah._**

**_Guess what? I'm lazy. And because I am lazy, you get a 1,094 word chapter._**


	16. Chapter 6, joke chapter

mek liek imz gunin 2 du diz weth deh lst grama posubl nd any1 whu canz dcod et wilz ween mai izcrem, omfg

kat waks 2 deh dor nd diez becuz lizi iz insn

lizi kilz muder becuz insan

muka: omfg duric i waz jus kilin mai sism, how but u?

duric: uh nutin

muka; MK imma zav mai sis nuw becuz i iz nut insan n iz awsum mk bai zxambambos b comin so bai

duric:mk


	17. Clyde and Eric

The spiral of comments just kept going between the 7 men, staring down at the younger man. Eric didn't know him that much, so he wasn't sad. Honestly he just had never seen anything like it. It was probably a sick trick done by prison guards. Eric didn't mind, he was easily impressed by sick tricks. How long had this crazy thing been going on for? Must have been months. Which was strange, for such an interesting prank. With amazing makeup too. Easily amazing makeup. The man's face had to be completely destroyed and devoured. Must have been a really cool prop to make. He would like to make that prop. It'd be nice to be out of this shit hole, and have enough time to make props. Obviously, it wouldn't be easy to make that exact prop, but it'd be nice. Now that he looked at it, it was a really good prop. Spot on with all the brains. The other guys didn't think it was a joke, which was strange. Eric just stood and watched the other guys freak out. To him, it was really funny. Eric smiled at the men, they were acting like babies.

_Krystal was much more responsible than those fools._

Clyde was freaking out. That guy needed to die, he did. He was fucking crazy. How did he even get his eyes to be that white and strange? How did any of the get like that? All the boys haven't encountered any of them since it started, and this one ended up so torn apart, Clyde could barely recognize him. Clyde was yelling with the other men, other than Eric and Thomas, of course. Clyde realized how much that they had left in the prison, their defenses were getting unstable and so were their weapons, which were rusted and old. Then barely any food left, and what if some random asshole came into the prison? King county was unstable. Then he had Eric's daughter or something here, which would be very, very bad if walkers suddenly came in. She couldn't even use a gun! Eric had to train that girl. Clyde knew that Eric was just to scared to give her a gun, but she was almost 14! She could handle it!

* * *

_**Okay, no chapters for about 3 weeks because I'm doing a Resident evil, Corpse party thingy, to see if I should continue doing this or that.**_


	18. ATTENTION!

_**Okay, I am quitting this story until season 5, I am having serious writer's block and generally want to finish the Corpse Party story.**_


End file.
